


Of wounds and love

by awesomejustashipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, cop saeran, mafia boss scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: Based off an amazing Tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Scorpius Malfoy





	Of wounds and love

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an amazing Tumblr prompt.

Five years. Five years of being married to him. They have been five years of constant fights, their personalities and his own alters clashing more than any of them liked. It has also been quite a rough path, because their jobs clashed too, he can’t remember how many times he had to accidentally let the other escape or to look the other way when the other did something quite horrible like dealing with drugs or kidnapping people for money. Rough indeed. But despite all of this they stuck to each other, not letting go of the other.  


His routine was everyday the same, he would wake up too early in the morning thanks to his insomnia, then he would dress up and prepare breakfast for his husband, Scorpius. After his routine he would pick up his weapon that comes with the job and get his police jacket. Once set up for his job he would wait for his husband to drive him to his “job”.  


But not today, everything was done wrong today for some reason. Even the coffe that morning tasted bad, it was like a prediction that everything that day will come out wrongly. When he arrived to the police station and went to his office, paperwork was already waiting for him and a case for him. He picked up one of the files, and his secret husband's photo was on the front. Oh no, not one of those days. That definetly was gonna be a bad day. He would have to go and “catch” his husband just to accidentally “fail”once again. It was a ridiculous situation that the both of them had caused. It had already happened multiple times.  


He took the file and exited the office with a group of policemen to acompany him, they quickly arrived to a warehouse where supposedly the mafia where with his boss and knocked down the door, they were supposed to be subtle at least that had been his orders he told them before arriving. But it was an absolute disaster, he didn't even have to fake anything, it came all naturaly wrong. He even had to shot by accident his husband on the leg. Uh oh, he surely will complain about it later. Saeran quickly escpaed the warehouse hoping the day would end quickly, but he feared arriving home.  


When he arrived home it wasn't silent, he could hear his husband's groans of pain comin from the bathroom. He quietly prepared dinner and sat waiting patiently for the other who appeared ust to glare at him. Scorpius sat down with a slight limp in silence and glared daggers at Saeran.

-So, how was our day at work?- Saeran tried breaking the ice with the question he asked but was met with even worse glares and a clank of the fork.

-How was my day?! You shot me! Thatt was my day!- Scorpius exclaimed losing the compusture he loved so much. But he was in too much pain to care right now about anythig else. The day had been an absolute disaster for both of thrm But they will overcome it for sure.


End file.
